leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doc Tam/Steiner, the Sordid Surgeon
Steiner is a melee champion, who primarily functions in the support role. My goal was to create a support champion like Nunu, who would get in people's faces and whack them with basic attacks in order to win his lane bottom. Physical Description: Human Male (League needs more) who is wearing a lab coat. His right arm though is busting out and looks like an enlarged gorilla arm rather than a human one. His left hand has been replaced with a manufactured tool, which can be swapped between various items like scalpel/needle. Lore In honor of the Jayce Lore. Steiner was a promising medical student at Piltover University renowned for his skilled hand in the surgery room. However, while visiting Zaun to learn about their medical techniques he got in a steam car accident. To add to this misfortune, he found himself on the operating table of Dr. Mundo. While his injuries from the accident were fixed, he found that his right arm and left hand had both been amputated. The monstrous devices he found in their place infuriated Steiner, and he began searching for any medical cure for the throbbing thing he now called his right arm. Unfortunately, the arm rejected all solutions. Steiner moved into Zaun, where it was much easier to obtain human subjects for experiments. After a year, and dozens of corpses, Steiner realized that he had become the monster that had done this to him. In a rage he burned down his medical office, and set out for the League of Legends, to confront the man who had done this to him. |date = NOW |health = 70 |attack = 40 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 420 (+90) |mana = 235 (+40) |damage = 55 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3%) |healthregen = 9.0 (+0.70) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.65) |speed = 315 }} Abilities |secondname = Painkiller |secondinfo = (Active): Steiner deploys painkillers to protect an ally, reducing all incoming damage for 5 seconds. When the spell ends, the ally takes the damage anyway but at their current resistances. This damage can not lead to death. *'Range:' 750 *'Cost:' 75 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Roid Rage |thirdinfo = (Active): Grant an ally champion increased Attack Speed and Health regen for 7 seconds. *'Range:' 750 *'Cooldown:' 15 secs |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Pain Needle |ultiinfo = (Active): Steiner stitches the target to the ground dealing magic damage. The target has its Armor and Magic Resist reduced for 5 seconds. *'Range:' 800 *'Cost:' 125 mana |ultilevel = }} Skill Usage: Q: This is how you start fights bottom. You see an opening? Jump on someone and begin wailing away, as your passive gives your side the edge in a dual. The purpose of the physical damage to self (as opposed to true like Olaf) is for synergy with his W W: Inspired by Kunka from DotA, this move is like a mini-tryndamere ultimate. It doesn't reduce true damage, but it should make it a whole lot easier for whoever you target to live that 5 secs. Great synergy with resistance boost champs like Soraka/Galio as they can put their buff on at the end in order to get huge payoff. It might seem OP, but its limited by the fact that Ignite really puts the hurt on it, and that it does almost nothing in lane. E: Because every support needs something to offer their carry, here it is. It synergizes with W by making the target even more durable during their 5 secs of glory. The mana cost makes it fairly prohibitive for sustain, so making use of the AS to win trades is a must. R: Not the most impressive ultimate, but it is a fairly strong initiation/peeling tool. Whoever you use this on, is pretty much screwed as they find themselves extremely squishy and held in place for a while. Great for catching that guy who is out of position and melting them, or stopping that Irelia that jumped on your carry. Also of note, his kit could make him a decent top laner, but I think he'd overall be hampered by not having much solid harass or burst damage outside his Q. Category:Custom champions